The Circle Closes
by PadawanMage
Summary: What happened to Smith after Revolutions? - A semi-sequel to "Inevitability".


**The Circle Ends**

**Spoilers:** The Matrix: Revolutions, and also my story, Inevitablity.

**Author's Notes:** This is a sequel, of sorts, to my first Agent Smith story, Inevitablity, where I tell what happened to him immediately after Reloaded. This story takes place at the end of Revolutions since we're not exactly told what happened to Smith. Well, not the original one anyway. I say this is a sequel of sorts since there is a quick reference to a line from Inevitability.

* * *

The Merovingian sipped at his wine and gazed out at the scenery as it whipped past at high speed. He so liked all the good things in life: wine, a good train ride, even companionship. His eyes slid over to the shapely form of Persephone, sipping at her own drink and also looking out of the spacious car. Yes, they had theirissues, especially with the recent problems with Neo and the rest, but they always came back to each other. As he had said, it was all a game; she simply won the last round, which would make his winning the next that much more delicious.  
  
He reached over and made to pour some more wine when he realized that the decanter was empty. He frowned and let the bottle drop to the table with a clack. Persephone's eyes flickered over briefly and then looked back out the window. The Merovingian brought his half-empty glass to his lips, but paused at the last moment. The glass came up to eye level and he gazed at it for a long moment. He then lowered it and absently let a well-manicured finger rub the edge of the glass.  
  
Yes, it was pretty close, wasn't it? If not for Neo (he still could not bring himself to feel sorry for his passing), there might not have been such a thing as wine. He also knew of Trinity's passing as well, though a part of him hungered to know what she might have been like in bed. He remembered with a smile the sheer ferocity of that minx as she made her ultimatum to him while pointing a gun to his forehead. He did ask her if she was willing to die for Neo, didn't he?  
  
He smiled thinly. It was cause and effect all over again. She threatened him, and later on paid the price for it. True, he had nothing to do with her dying, but he liked to think that someone was watching out for him.  
  
Is something the matter, darling? Persephone asked quietly.  
  
He shook his head. No, my dear, only thinking upon cause and effect.as well as on lost opportunities, he replied with a suggestive smile. Persephone's brow creased a little, but said nothing.  
  
He was about to explain, when a door on the far side opened and in walked what looked like a bum with long blonde hair and dirty clothes. Persephone's nose unconsciously wrinkled but the Merovingian sat straight up, all expectant.  
  
was all he asked.  


The man gave a toothy grin and simply nodded.   
  
Excellent! Make sure the package is secured and if you would be kind as change our destination. You know where, said the Merovingian.  
  
The other man's eyes flashed and his grin got wider. He then turned and headed out the door.  
  
Persephone flipped through a magazine but frowned at the man's retreating back.  
  
I really do not see why you keep that one around, she said with obvious distaste.  
  
The Merovingian smiled benignly. Ah, my dear, because someone like him is very useful, for what – as well as whom - he can transport as well as from where. It's his raison d'être, is it not?  
  
Persephone merely shrugged.  
  
The Merovingian sat up and rubbed his hands in anticipation. Now, if you will excuse me, my dear, I have something I am anxious to attend to. He made to leave.  
  
Business or pleasure? Persephone asked casually, eyes glancing down to his lower waist, then back up. His face reddened indicating that he had gotten the meaning:  
  
_No lipstick this time?  
_  
But he quickly recovered. Actually, my dear, you should know by now that for me, there is no difference. With that he turned and left.  
  
Persephone watched his receding back and shook her head.  
  
Arrogant pig, she snorted.  
  
**  
  
Two guards parted as the Merovingian walked into the spacious car. He nodded to one of them and took a seat. An opposite door opened and two more henchmen came in carrying a ragged, water and mud caked individual. The man's suit was thoroughly dirty and continued to drip water as he was unceremoniously dumped in the center of the floor.  
  
The Merovingian tsked at the spreading stain. I suppose I will have to get that cleaned, he said with a sigh. But then again, you always were good at creating messes. Am I right, Smith?  
  
The former Agent's head came up to stare at his addressor.  
  
he whispered.  
  
replied the Merovingian silkily. And as much as I despise the Oracle, she did have a certain flair for words. Looks like the mighty have fallen, _again_.  
  
Smith looked around, confused. He took in the train car he was in, though not where they were headed. The Frenchman looked smugly at him as well as the four guards all with weapons pointed not quite in his direction. He tried unobtrusively to pat his side.  
  
No, Smith, his host said firmly. You will no longer be allowed to carry a weapon. Not until _I_ say so.   
  
Smith clenched his teeth in frustration and slowly stood up. At a glance from the Merovingian, a guard dropped a chair next to him and Smith took it. After a moment though, he looked down at his filthy suit in surprise. He placed his hands on his jacket and still nothing happened.  
  
The Frenchman shook his head and smiled. Your control of the Matrix has also been – curtailed, shall we say? So you'll have to clean up the old fashioned way, he said as a towel was thrown to Smith. You really have fallen far, haven't you, my friend?   
  
Smith said nothing but slowly toweled his face of the mud. When that was done, he simply folded the towel and stared back at the Merovingian.  
  
What am I doing here? he asked.  
  
His host simply steepled his fingers and sat back, staring at him. I take it as a prime example of the way of the universe, Smith: Action, Reaction. Cause and Effect. You attempted to take over all of the Matrix as well as the Machine City. This was the cause. Everyone's favorite One' showed up and kicked your proverbial – or should I say actual - ass. This was the effect, he said sardonically. Your copies' all reverted to their old selves, but you, being the original, simply had no where else to go.   
  
You should be thankful, Smith. If it were not for I, the machines would have gotten their hands on you, and believe me, he leaned forward with a feral grin, they really wanted to tear you apart, one line of code at a time. However, being one of the oldest programs, I was able to call in favor or two. And so, here you are. He gestured simply around him.  
  
Smith looked away for a moment, his face a stony mask. he asked quietly.  
  
The other laced his fingers and leaned back. You are unique in that you have done what no program has ever done before: Come this close, he brought a thumb and forefinger with the barest of spaces, to bringing the entire system crashing down like a house of cards. Now I, being a collector of useful information, could use such a unique program, especially in this new era of peace between the Humans and the Machines.   
  
here he stopped and looked coldly at the ex-Agent. We are both programs, Smith, and as such, know the value of keeping our word. So, I give you a choice: Work for me, unconditionally, or I throw you to the wolves – literally.   
  
Smith glared at the Merovingian, but said nothing. He couldn't think which was worse: being decompiled or working for this effete snob.  
  
he muttered darkly. Smith wasn't looking directly at the other man, but he swore he could hear him smile.  
  
he said through clenched teeth.  
  
The Merovingian said quietly. He then stood up and then gazed out into the passing landscape. Now that that's settled, we will start on our first order of business: you.  
  
Smith head came up sharply.   
  
The other man, with his back still turned, said, There is an old saying: Pride goeth before the fall'. He looked over his shoulder. You fell very far, Smith. But I can still see you have a tad too much pride. He turned around and casually examined his fingernails. As he did so, the train entered a tunnel and the car was briefly plunged in darkness before lighting came back. I believe that you need some time to yourself, Smith: to reflect, to consider, to contemplate all that you've done.  
  
Smith's eyes narrowed, not knowing nor liking where this conversation was going. he asked.  
  
The Merovingian turned and smiled magnanimously. Oh, I know just the place. Immediately upon his finishing, the train began to slow and a stop, all clean in white, appeared through the window. After stopping, the door leading out opened, as well as the door to the adjacent car. A man with long craggy hair and dressed in tattered clothes, walked in and gave a toothy grin to Smith.  
  
This is your stop, the Trainman said with some glee and grabbed Smith by his collar, shoving into the waiting area.   
  
Smith took a few paces then stopped. The whole area was clean - too clean to be a normal train stop. On the far wall, right above a single bench, was stenciled a name: Mobile Ave. The air was deathly still, for there was not even a hint of wind in here. One of Smith's eyes began to twitch as he thought he could hear his own heart beating in his chest.   
  
He slowly started to walk back, but bumped into the tall form of the Trainman, grinning down at him through bad teeth. He turned and – to his annoyance – noticed that the other was now sporting his sunglasses. Without thinking, a fist flew up but was quickly caught by the surprisingly strong bum.  
  
I built this place, and in here, his eyes flashed, I'm God! he said in a whisper.  
  
Smith tried to break the other's grip on his arm, but with a shake of his head, the Trainman grabbed him by his suit and effortlessly threw him to the far wall. Smith landed with a thud on the floor and looked up at the Merovingian standing next to the Trainman.  
  
You see, Smith? he said with a shake of his head. You need to understand the concept of humility. Think if it this way: in the Matrix, you had no one but yourself for company. Here, you really have no one but you, he said, chuckling at his own pun. His good humor quickly evaporated. Make no mistake, Smith, you are mine and you will learn your place for as long as it takes for you to stay here. I'll know when you've cooled off and ready. When I do, I'll have you picked up, he said with a jerk of his head to the Trainman.  
  
Both entered the car, the Merovingian glanced back at Smith one last time.  
  
he said just as the doors closed. The train slowly moved and the last car disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel. Immediately, the stop was plunged again in silence.  
  
Trembling, Smith stood up in the stillness of the place. He walked up to the edge of the stop and looked at both sides of the tunnel.  
  
From his vantage point, he could see nothing but darkness. With not a care of another train running him over, he jumped into the track and ran after the departing train. Darkness enveloped him and a light immediately appeared ahead of him. He ran faster into it, but stopped suddenly.  
  
he swore softly. He was right back where he started.   
  
There being no other way of escape, he climbed back on to the platform and sat down on the bench.   
  
As he sat there, he looked down at his clenched fists and unbidden, thoughts of how close he was to having it all passed through his mind. He had the Matrix in the palm of his hand, and it had slipped through his fingers.   
  
He had acted on the prescient powers of the Oracle, knowing that all that had to be done to win was defeat Neo.   
  
And yet, he still failed.  
  
His breathing echoed in the motionlessness and he thought he could hear his heart beating in his ears.  
  
Everything that has a beginning, has an end, he whispered bitterly.  
  
Smith threw his head back.  
  
and he screamed.  
  
~FIN~   



End file.
